


Vacation time drama

by azureraven



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: AU, Attraction, Beach Holidays, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Dramedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hawaii, Kimas lives, Mummies in disguise, Post-Canon, Surfboards!, Surfing mummies, The mummies go on vacation, Windsurfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureraven/pseuds/azureraven
Summary: Scarab is once again stuck beyond the western gate wich gives everyone a well needed respite from the constant drama fighting him. Then Presley tells them he is going to Hawaii for two weeks with his mother and so of course they go with him but Presley wants them to chill on the beach, not play stakeout.Nefer-tina and Rath end up in their own little drama along the way with new (or are they really old?) feelings stirring beneath the surface.Timeline: One year after the MA! season finale.Next chapter was delayed even more, until february 2020. I've had some other things to focus on instead that have priority, like my health and practical matters, hopefully i can focus on the story a 100% again by next friday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to Bridges to cross, this story is not in that continuity.
> 
> Skipped ahead a few days in the story so they arrive to Honolulu next and the actual vacation can start.

They had all gathered in the living room: Presley clutching his backpack, the four undead human guardians, the holy cat guardian Kahti and Ja-kals nephew Kimas who was not a guardian but part of the odd family. The amulet he wore these days was the symbol of Horus, just like his uncle.

After Presleys revelation that he and his mother Amanda Carnovan were going to Hawaii in precisely nine days, a discussion broke out just like the thirteen year old boy expected.

Ja-kal nodded and looked determined: "Then we will go with you- separately- to this Island, keeping a low profile of course." "Even if Scarab is still on the other side of the Western gate and will have no idea where we are, that doesnt mean our other enemies cant find out."

Rath sighed, nodding in agreement with his leader and friend. "Yes, i agree with Ja-kal. We need to be there with you, young prince. Some enemies never rest."

The sorcerer stroked his chin thoughtfully as he continued:

"We will need more than our usual disguises if this is going to work without us being discovered by local constables or agents of the government. That means that I'm going to have to use one of the spells, the appearance illusion, i found and copied from Scarabs study with Kimas help a few months ago. It only lasted eight hours when I tried it but connected to our amulets power sources they should give us 12 hour lasting disguises."

Ja-kal nodded and smiled at the mention of his nephew and how Rath these days considered him to be part of the circle of people they could rely on. The sorcerer had been the most sceptical about Kimas when he first appeared, not without reason of course. But in the end Kimas heart was purer than even Kimas himself thought, so when he found out his father had lied to him for years about his uncle, he helped them defeat Arakh and sent him back to the other side. He had nearly gone with him but managed to get out of the magical scorpion armor tied to his fathers amulet in time.

Nefer-Tina nodded, she had expected to go with Presley and would have accepted nothing less, besides the thought of going to a tropical island made her grin openly. "I've seen images of those islands, they are a paradise with all sorts of fun activities, like windsurfing, hula dancing and parties. It's not that far from California so it so it should'nt take too long to get there even if we use the Sky-S and bring the Sky-cycle."

Armon smiled along with her, because come on, a beautiful and tranquil Island with a cousine he had'nt tried yet? And keeping an eye on Presley making sure nothing happened to him - or the others. The soldier was a foodie yes but not a fool. He was ready to pack at a moments notice.

Kimas who was now fourteen years and wore his long hair in a pony tail, sighed. " So does this mean im going to stay here and look after Kahti? I mean she is a cool holy cat but not much of a talker."

Ja-kal shook his head. "No, of course not, Kimas, you are going with us."

Rath smirked. "As interesting as it would be to return home to a home littered with takeout boxes and pizza cartons and Osiris knows what else, we simply cannot leave you and Kahti home alone."

Kimas shrugged, trying to look innocent.


	2. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of plans due to practical problems requires the team travel via airplane with Presley which means they must aquire passports and aliases. Using their wits, Presleys help and Raths magic.

Presley thought about it for a moment then realized something.

"Um, you guys I just realized...the US military could spot you way out there with radar and all the aerial traffic have flight routes. Routes i have no charts over."

Rath sighed, "Then we will have to buy airplane tickets and travel with you on the plane, which means we need to somehow procure passports when we don't even have regular ID papers or even proof of citizenship. We need to come up with birth dates and names to use, names our enemies cannot connect to us"

Ja-kal nodded, "That means we need surnames and social security numbers as well."

Nefer-Tina clapped her hands together, delighted at the very idea of traveling on an actual airplane that would go faster than the Sky-S, "Oh, This is going to be even more fun than i thought and it's going to be undercover just like the agents on tv!"

Armon just shrugged. "Maybe you can just call me Armond. I dont think they'd think any if us would be that obvious, so they would just keep looking. The surname, maybe Jones? Just like Indiana Jones from those movies."

Kimas shrugged. "Just call me Kieth and the same surname as Ja-kal."

Ja-kal looked at Rath thoughtfully, "Rath is there a spell you know that can copy a passport and then add the new information?"

Rath nodded, "Two actually, but I'm going to need an authentic passport to work from. Presley, can you bring your passport and take pictures of your mother's, in case the ones for adults look different? I know it's not permitted by law to do this, but we have little choice, we cannot apply for citizenship or get identity papers without risking capture."

"And you know that your safety and also the world safety depends on us being able to protect you." Ja-kal added.

Presley nodded, "I'll go get it and those photos, better do it today, my mom comes home 5 pm, Nefer-Tina can you drive me there?"

"Yes, lets go right now!" Nefer-Tina excitedly replied and hurried to the garage with Presley in tow, running past Rath who raised his eyebrows in surprise and resisted the impulse to roll his eyes at her dramatic rush. The Hot-Ra would get them there in 15 minutes flat and it was only noon so there was really no need to rush off.

Kimas chuckled at Nefer-Tinas and Raths reactions, he was in addition constantly amused whenever Rath and Nefer-Tina went somewhere in the same vehicle. She wanted to go faster even when there wasn't an emergency and often recklessly, which annoyed the sorcerer more or less every time, and he didn't hesitate to let her and everyone within earshot know that.

In contrast, Rath drove really fast only when there was an emergency. When there wasn't, he followed the traffic rules and speed limits almost to the letter. This often made Nefer-Tina get impatient and claim he was driving too slowly.

Armon and Ja-kal just shrugged but seemed amused as well.

Rath did roll his eyes at the others though but the expression was softened by a small smile. A lot had happened the past year and none of them had lived through it completely unchanged.

"Ahem, might i suggest that you write the names you want to use on a list and I'll make up the birth dates and the rest of it. We are going to need small photographs of ourselves of some standard from a photo booth at the mall or studio."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Nef and Presley returned the others had written down the names and passed the list to the charioteer.

She wrote down her alias and decided to read the list out loud:

"I'm Elisabeth "Beth" Croft and Armon's alias is Armond Jones, Kimas and Ja-kal alias Kieth and Jack Miller and...Rath alias Ray Green?"

Rath shrugged and poured himself a glass of water from a bottle on the coffee table. "It will do, it's not supposed to stand out."

The charioteer chuckled, "At least none of us are pretending to be a married couple."

Armon smirked, "You and Rath could pass for one, the way you go on sometimes. You could be Mr and Mrs Green!"

Rath had just taken a sip of water but sprayed it out, coughing.

"Me and Rath? Oh, very funny Armon!" Nefer-Tina snorted.

The others except Nefer-Tina seemed highly amused.

Ja-kal harkled, "We need to go to the mall and get the photos, Rath could you prepare the amulets today or do you require more time?"

Rath had recovered from the surprise and put down the glass, "I can do it right now, it doesn't take long."

"Oh good, thank you, we have a lot of things to do, and we have to book a flight and rent a bungalow house, so we can have the privacy and space we need for our sarcophagus."

"I can do that with Presleys help later, Ja-kal." The white haired guardian offered.

"Oh, alright. Thank you. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story presents a legal dilemma. It would have been interesting if this had become an issue for the team in the tv series.


End file.
